Christmas Present
by SakuraLily
Summary: Christmas. Hao bothers Yoh about what he wants for Christmas. :D


Christmas  
  
By Lily  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King despite the fact that I would very much like to. ;__; How unfortunate.   
  
A/N: Beware of Fluffiness, Randomness, Stupidity and too many descriptions of smiles. o_O Also beware of hints scattered here and there. Nothing incredibly scary...just watch out.  
  
A/N 2: Started writing fic at exactly 1:58 AM on the morning of December 26th, 2002. Finished at 12:36 AM on the morning of January 7th, 2003. ::kicks Hao:: All this because Hao wanted a Christmas gift. Psycho sexy muses that are Evil and Angsty. ::glares:: __   
  
  
~~*****~~~  
  
"What do you WANT for Christmas~~~?"  
  
Yoh blinked for a moment and realized a bit belatedly that his headphones had just been stolen. By his twin no less. ...A widely grinning twin...who was...beginning to freak him out. "Uh...?" he asked.  
  
Hao smiled wider.  
  
Yoh wondered if that was humanly possible and if he asked that outloud...he knew Hao would say it was because he was Special and Shamans are Very Much Better. Nope. Not going to say that outloud.  
  
"I said...and I quote myself~ "What do you WANT for Christmas~~~?"  
  
...Yoh paused. His headphones were still out of reach. Escaping without his headphones was NOT an option. That meant an answer was inevitable. "Anything...I guess."  
  
The smile from his twin seemed to dim down...just a notch. A notch. "That is NOT an answer." Hao replied and twirled the orange headphones about...while Yoh twitched. HIS HEADPHONES. HIS HEADPHONES. HIS HIS HIS HEADPHONES. BOBLOVE.  
  
"...Well it's TRUE Nii-chan. I don't really want anything for Christmas." Pause. Think. Think. "We don't even CELEBRATE Christmas!"  
  
The smile turned down...yet another notch from "I am SO HAPPY~~! I could give you HUGS and KISSES, but I WON'T because you'd KICK ME~~ 3" to "T__T I'm TRYING to be NNIICEE~~! Why are you being so MMEAAANNN to your DEAARRR Niiiii chhaann~~?" ...It was really like being cornered by Anna when she wanted something specific for dinner he thought. It was quite disturbing how so LITTLE resemblence his fiancee and his twin bore...yet how terrifyingly similar at the same time. If that made sense at all that is.  
  
"...Oranges? AMERICAN oranges?" Yoh tried. He was really trying.  
  
"You're lying. If you WANTED oranges, AMERICAN oranges, you wouldn't be asking a question." The headphones were now being tossed into the air...too close to the ceiling for comfort.  
  
"...Boblove. CD. New one. The Christmas special. I want that." The smile was now so wide that Yoh thought his twin's face might break. It was now "^___^~~! I'm so GLAD that you SPOKE TRULY TO ME~~! 3 And I shall get you this GREAT GREAT GIFT THAT YOU WILL NOT BELLIIEEVVEE~~~" Yoh really wasn't quite sure if that was as Scary as..well...Faust professing infinite love to...a box of chocolates. Not that would ever happen. Of course.  
  
"Very well then. I'll get you that for Christmas~!" ...He was currently wondering how his twin could possibly pull off the above smile and somehow convey the fact that he wanted DESPERATELY for Yoh to ask him what HE wanted for Christmas.  
  
"...Nii-chan. What do YOU want for Christmas?" He tried to sound eager and sparkly. ...He  
wasn't even going to attempt to describe the smile on Hao's face because it was Very Scary. So Scary that it was on the verge of being Cute. No. Not even THAT. It was like a house full of Hello Kitties. How Scarily Cute is that?  
  
"I WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!~...But I suppose I can't have that can I. Hmm...make me curry bread for a week!" More cooking. Well. At least it wasn't...anything else.  
  
"Curry bread it is!" Yoh caught his headphones as they were carelessly thrown back towards him. He almost glomped them. Almost.  
  
"I wonder what Anna wants for Christmas~~! Do you think she'd kill me if I bought her something from Victoria Secret?"  
  
Yoh vainly tried to keep his imagination from where that was going. His  
twin thrived on his torture. He was sure of it now. (Not that he wasn't sure of it before...) The smirk on his face was a sure sign of that.  
  
"Ah...I-I don't know..."  
  
Yoh watched as his twin's smile widened some more at his stutter.   
  
"Well...do you think that I should get Horohoro another dress for Christmas?" The question made Yoh wince as he recalled quite clearly what had occured a couple weeks ago. It was quite distinctive and seeing his friend in a dress happened to be both traumatizing and amusing at the same time.   
  
Yoh wasn't sure whether it was Ren or Horohoro who had started the bet, but the forfeit had been that the loser had to wear a dress. Not just any dress. An extremely frilly girly type dress. Horohoro had lost and quite naturally, Ren enforced the forfeit with an unholy amount of amusement that reminded Yoh too much of his twin.   
  
...In fact. His twin has PROVIDED the said dress. Yoh was not going any further with that thought either. Why or where his twin managed to find a dress like THAT. He didn't care. Really. Or the fact why it seemed to have appeared out of his closet...Agh.   
  
"Probably not. He'd rip your eyeballs out." He replied tactfully.   
  
Hao pouted.   
  
Yoh twitched.   
  
"...Should I ge-"   
  
"No. Whatever it is...don't ask me." Yoh said cutting off Hao before he could finish. Enough torture was ENOUGH torture.   
  
His twin paused and Smiled Cheerfully. It was enough to probably send children cowering behind their mothers. Yoh decided that it was best to fight fire with fire (...ignoring the fact that his twin's specialty is fire...excuse the pun.) and Grinned.   
  
Hao blinked steadily.   
  
"...Hm." He said eloquently and brushed his hair back with a sigh. "I suppose it's enough for one day...it's already night. You should probably get dinner started before Anna get's mad at you."   
  
Strangely enough there was no Evil Smile that accompanied the comment. It made Yoh worry simply because it was unusual for his twin.  
  
"Probably. I hope she doesn't want anything special because it's holidays." He commented absently with a sigh. Cooking was especially hard when something complicated was requested.   
  
"She probably will...knowing Anna." His twin was staring out the window and all Yoh could see was his back.   
  
"You can't see the stars too well from here." Yoh said softly.   
  
"...No. No you can't...a shame really."   
  
There was just a tinge of sadness to his other half's tone that alarmed Yoh. Hao was Hao and...Hao did not just...angst so easily like that.   
  
"Nii-chan?" His twin remained silent for a moment.   
  
"...I want a star. They're beautiful. They burn. And...unreachable. Untouchable."   
  
Abruptly, Hao whirled around and smiled. It was just a cute smile. Nothing more and nothing less. Blank and meaningless.   
  
"..." Yoh said.   
  
"Just like the world~!...Except. I'm going to take over the world!"   
  
Yoh almost fell as his twin's eyes glowed maniacally with renewed light. It was these moodswings that made him want to smash his twin into a wall.   
  
...Not that Anna didn't do that on a regular basis. It wasn't considered punishment if Hao came back a few moments later with splinters all over him...a wide grin on his face and saying "Do that again~!"   
  
Repairs often were handed to Yoh. Which he thought was really quite unfair since 1) he didn't make the hole. 2) His twin was the one who was grinning about it. 3) It was work.   
  
"...No you're not. I'm going to make dinner...don't kill anyone while I'm gone."  
  
... Yoh attempted a glare when Hao responded with his "^__^ I'm SO innocent~! ANGELICALLY SO! LOOK AT ME!...I wouldn't hurt a fly~! REALLY." smile. He continued glaring until Hao sighed and said   
  
"Fine. Fine. I won't cause mass mayhem. Burn down your house. Kill a meaningless human. Murder a weak shaman that deserves to die. Won't destroy humanity. Won't steal your oranges. Won't molest Anna. Won't pin Ren to a wall. Won't kick Horo in the shins or ask him to sleep with me. Won't burn Ryuu's hair or a large red bow in it. Won't steal Manta's dictionary. Won't make Faust go insane by stealing Eliza's bones. Won't kill Chocolove for his lame jokes. Won't insult Marco and then rip his eyes out will a dull pencil. Won't insult Jeanne and call her weird…even though she IS weird. Uh. Won't distrupt dinner. Won't blackmail anyone. AND I won't take over the world. ...You take all the fun out of my life."   
  
Yoh twitched again. He was sure he had forgotten something...  
  
"And?" He prompted.  
  
His twin shot him a Look.   
  
"AND I won't otherwise mess with your mind until tomorrow or have the Spirit of Fire devour your spirit."   
  
Yoh nodded distrustfully and wandered off to dinner...leaving a disappointed!Hao behind that eventually sat down and stared at the stars that couldn't be seen too clearly.   
  
Still. Yoh thought as he began dinner. It was mostly a nice thing for his twin to ask what he wanted for Christmas. A simple gesture that he covered up with as much torture as possible, but the act itself was still quite clear.   
  
And he smiled because it was the holidays and even if his twin might spend all of tomorrow rambling about how people that wear frilly pink underwear should be killed. Even if there was another Special Training Course waiting for him...  
  
Yoh cried briefly.   
  
It was okay. A moment of peace was all he asked and he got it. It was going to be a good holiday.   
  
  
!~~Owari~~!  
  
Right. O_o; So. Comments please? And...hope everyone had a good holiday. ::waves:: :D! 


End file.
